beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Daichi Sumeragi
Daichi Sumeragi is one of the deuteragonists in the Original Series, namely Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is a member of the G Revolutions and the BBA Revolution. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Strata Dragoon. He was originally a "spin-off" character with the franchise itself prior to this and was present in his own manga chapters and games. Appearance Daichi is a short spiky red haired kid that has a distinct scar in the middle of his forehead shaped like an X. He has big thick eyebrows and green eyes. He wears a sleeveless blue ripped shirt with wristbands almost the same color as his hair. He wears light blue jeans that are ripped on the left leg and has a black belt with a bronze buckle and a bronze end on the strap. He wears timber-wolf shoes with a blue strap, white front, and white bottom. In Beyblade: G-Revolution, Daichi's attire seems to be less rough, than in Beyblade: Fierce Battle. G-Revolution - Daichi's shirt sleeves are rolled up and the bottom of his longer pant leg is still in tact. Beyblade: Fierce Battle - Daichi's sleeves are cut off, and the bottom of his long pant leg is cut off. Personality Daichi is a young and hyperactive child. Daichi is a very strong willed Blader and never gives up. Daichi is known as the comic relief because of his air sickness, constant eating, and constant hassling of Tyson. Daichi is a very hardworking person as shown in the ways he trains. He is very over-confident when he beyblades which sometimes results to him losing a beybattle. Daichi is also very persistent and never gives up. Where Daichi lived, there were no stadiums. He used to beybattle on the water, mountains, and forests: in nature itself and the place that beyblade originated. He is best known for beyblading in the great outdoors as he has trained close to nature and perfected his style of beyblading. Skills He is a keen blader who wishes to blade to prove how good he is and desires Tyson's World Champion title. Though thinks his skills are much higher then they are and this is often his downfall due to his over confidence, taking on bladers whose skills are far superior to his own level and wondering why he loses afterwards. While Tyson struggles with his role as the World Champion, Daichi puts everything into battles even if there is no chance of winning and at times gets angry with Tyson when he costs them matches. Daichi lacks the understanding and care for Tyson's pressure as two-time World Champion. Daichi is not always so keen on others messing with his Beyblade and was annoyed Kenny did so after Kenny's battle with Tala, believe Kenny at first gave him a set back when Daichi himself went against Tala. In the end, Daichi can compete with the best of bladers and is a himself a blading Prodigy. So while he has the potential and the talent to go further, he lacks the guidance and experience. He is, as Tyson once was in season 1 of the series. Other Daichi's family is descended from fighters, just as Tyson's family are descended from Swordsmen, which is why he is designed to look more buffer and beaten up. All of Strata Dragoon's attacks are all based on cutting tools. This seems to stem from the fact that Daichi's father was a logger, which emphasizes their bond. Also while not a complete idiot, simple things do confuse him like how a newspaper works. This is because he was raised in the mountains and was home schooled. He lacks an academic education completely. Beyblades Gaia Dragoon is the Beyblade version of the occasional fifth sacred beast, the golden dragon, in the myths of the Four Sacred Beasts, represented by the original four members of the Bladebreakers. In the Video games, prior to Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 - Fierce Battle! Team Battle!!, he used a cyborg looking Dragoon bit-beast. In the Team Battle!! he has his Gaia Dragoon. The Cyborg Dragoon also started out as "Kid Dragoon" from the video games, and slowly evolved forms until it reached its cyborg version. This version is called "A-Dragoon" (Aドラグーン) in the GBA games. Spin Gear System Strata Dragoon S - Spike Slash Magnacore System Strata Dragoon V - Vast Hurricane Engine Gear System Strata Dragoon G - Great Cutter, Ultimate Great Cutter, Twin Tornado Attack (w/Tyson), Dragoon Tank (w/Tyson) Hard Metal System Strata Dragoon MS - Spike Saw Biography Beyblade the Movie: Fierce Battle Daichi's first true (non canon) appearance was in the Beyblade: V-Force movie, Fierce Battle. Like in G-Revolution series, he appears to face Tyson and soundly defeat him in a beybattle and fails. He then tries his hardest to find a way to defeat Tyson and is deceived by the Shadow Bladers but then learns to work with the Bladebreakers to defeat them. Beyblade: G-Revolution Daichi is introduced into the series by challenging Tyson to a battle. During the battle, Kenny notices that Daichi has an advantage with natural playing fields and Tyson has an advantage in a regular beystadium. Daichi impresses Max and Ray at first, but not Kai, as he thinks that Tyson is much more skilled than Daichi. He enters into the preliminary rounds to become the part of the Tag-team tournament and becomes the runner up until Kai leaves. Daichi later becomes Tyson's tag-team partner in the Tournament and wins with Tyson. He also becomes a part of the G Revolutions team in the BBA vs. BEGA Tournament with the Hard Metal System Beyblade. He battles in the first round of the Justice Five Tournament against Ming-Ming and loses. Daichi received Strata Dragoon from his father. It is a purple beyblade with great power. It was upgraded to Strata Dragoon Vurst when the Shadow Bladers were defeated. During Daichi's match with Mathilda, Strata Dragoon Vurst was damaged beyond repair. Kenny then created Strata Dragoon Great for Daichi. Daichi was hesitant to accept it at first but then loved it as it proved to be a superior beyblade. Manga In the manga he has a mother named Orin and he stars in his own sidestory. He meets several rivals including Hikaru Tomonji and Kennosuke Shishi. Relationships Daigoro Sumeragi Daichi's father worked as a forest wood cutter, and died in an accident while trying to save his coworkers from an avalanche of cut tree trunks. Daichi's Beyblade, Strata Dragoon, was given to him by his father before he died. Daichi seems to take after his father as he demonstrates excellent lumberjack skills and his signature attacks have to do with logging tools. Tyson Granger In the Beyblade Movie, Daichi became friends with Tyson after they fought the Shadow Bladers, which leads to him unlocking Strata Dragoon. In Beyblade G-Revolution, they have a mixed relationship as they are constantly fighting over meaningless things even though they have quite a lot in common. Still they remain good friends. Ryu Granger Daichi loves Tyson's Grandpa and in turn Grandpa normally takes Daichi's side in his and Tyson's arguments. Daichi is often seen doing chores for Grandpa like cutting wood. Max Tate After the tag-team tournament, Daichi grows attached to Max after seeing that Tyson is getting all the fame from the tournament and lives with Max and his dad. Hilary Tachibana Daichi has a habit of making her mad all the the time using nicknames like 'Hag' in the Japanese version. Hilary is often seen attacking Daichi after he has insulted her. He also calls her 'Grandma'. Ray Kon Ray and Daichi seem to never talk to each other, and never had any relationship, but in the special manga book, "Daichi and Strata Dragoon". Daichi gets beaten in a bey battle by Ray. At that point on, Daichi follows Ray everywhere. Ray thinks that Daichi's a real character and that he and Tyson match well in bey battle. Kai Hiwatari Kai and Daichi never talk to each other that much. Though, Kai had a small liking for Daichi from when he first battled Tyson in Episode 1 in G-Revolution. Kai even smiled when Daichi was willing to help out animals when possible (evident when he saw a stray cat and some kittens he feeds eating food that Daichi provided). Likewise, Daichi has the utmost respect for Kai, which grew upon seeing Kai defeat Brooklyn. Beybattles Quotes *''"Huh? Oh, brother..."'' *''"If you want this trophy back you have to beybattle me for it."'' *''"Oh, I hate being patient and sitting still. Can't I give him a wedgie or something?"'' *''"Is that right, motormouth?"'' *''"What?"'' *(Looking under a rock for Hiro) "Not here." *''"Hey! Are you making fun of me, Tyson?"'' *(seeing everyone from the tournament visiting the group) "The World Championships are over. Still want a piece of us, huh?" *(To Ming-Ming) "You don't even deserve to be in this stadium, you phony!" *(To Ming-Ming later) "Ming Ming, you're a great beyblader!" *''"I told you, I won't take no for an answer. I'm not leaving without a rematch!"'' *''(takes his bag off his shoulder)'' "Oh, yeah!" *''(he takes out his beyblade, launcher and fires)'' "Take that!" *''"That's it, Tyson!"'' *(after Tyson is himself again from being under pressure) "By the way ... what does pressure mean?" Gallery For a full gallery of images of Ray, see Daichi Sumeragi/Gallery. Trivia *Daichi is 10 years old in G-Revolution, making him the youngest member. Tyson, Kenny, Hilary and Max in the Japanese version are 12 at this point while Kai and Rei are 14. In the manga, none of the characters age remaining 10 or 12 years old throughout the book, with Tyson and Daichi therefore both being 10 years old when they meet as a result. *"Daichi" means "earth" in Japanese, and "Sumeragi" means "king". *Daichi seems to like food as much as Tyson does. *In G-Revolution Episode 20, the mark on Daichi's forehead is missing in a couple of scenes. *His "I am number 1!" attitude is similar to that of Masamune Kadoya's in Beyblade: Metal Masters. *Daichi seems reminiscent to that of a monkey, such as the white tiger team are reminiscent to cats (neko-jins). At the start of G-Revolution, Tyson's main insult towards Daichi is calling "Monkey Boy". His resemblance is especially obvious in his first match against Kai Hiwatari. *In the manga, Daichi becomes the new DJ. *Daichi is the only person in the G Revolutions team who was not in the first two seasons, this is because of how he was introduced in the franchise. **He was a tie-in character who first appeared in the video game and was also released as a separate manga storyline. **He was written into the of the main manga series some time during the V-Force saga. As the anime had begun production there was no way to add him at this point. **He was introduced in the feature film based off the V-force series (Fierce Battle), yet he seems to be forgotten by everyone in his debut in the G-Revolution series. The movie is not tied into the TV series and was a typical unrelated movie often seen with anime-tie ins. This is why in G-Revolution nobody knows who he is. **He was finally introduced in G-Revolution, which was the first season to catch up fully with the manga's events more. **He appears in Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 - Ikuze! Gekitou! Chou Jiryoku Battle! which also came out around this period. Players could select him or Tyson to play in the game. This is also a reference to him becoming part of the main cast of the manga. Later he was also one of the choice of two cartiridges for the Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 - Fierce Battle! Team Battle!! games. Depending on which version you picked depended on who you started with he or Tyson. *After Kai's battle with Brooklyn, he seems to respect him the most. de:Daichi Sumeragi Category:Beyblade: Fierce Battle Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:Characters Category:Bladebreakers Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Shadow Bladers Category:Main Characters Category:Shadow Bladers Original Series Category:Former Shadow Bladers